Fruitverse
Fruitverse '(name not given yet) is a verse and possible written story created by Uninown. It is his side project, alongside Bizzarre Fantasy. Summary Fruitverse is a verse focused mainly on fruits and plants too. It also sometimes focus on the ''predators, which in short are giant animal-like creatures who try to eat the tree spawns of the fruits, and sometimes the fruits itselves. In this world it is showed how different types of fruits are being produced in their respective tree spawns, and also how these fruits deal with predators and other adversities. These fruits are shown anthropomorphic-like, but still remaining with their fruit-like and plant characteristics that identifies. All these tree spawns are close together in a society alongside fruits, resembling a city itself, while the tree would resemble a high-rise building and sometimes even an skyscraper for older and higher ones. Obviously, all tree spawns that are all together, resembling a city, are called a '''clonal colony. This is because their roots (or in short what makes them bonded to the ground and not fall) sometimes makes new tower-like structures or tree spawns as they call it. However, sometimes these fruits do not longer want to be in their spawn tree for a reason, and migrate to other spawn trees from other clonal colony cities. These fruits are known as rebellious fruits '''and when they manage to get in a foreign spawn tree or clonal city they are called '''parasitic fruits. The first one may be forgiven if done in particular reasons, like if a whole clonal city went down due to a fire (main reason this happens) or if the whole city is invaded with a pest or predator. However, if not done because this rather by personal reasons, it is seen as a crime. The second one is ALWAYS seen as a crime, as the fruit is leeching off a spawn tree's life force (or in other words their nutrients) just to nurture themselves. Due to being a whole different species, the spawn tree may directly reject the fruit, resulting in either death of the fruit if trying to nurture from the tree or the direct death of the spawn tree if the fruit is tough enough. Though, this death of the spawn tree is quite slow, but it can be noticed quite fast and fruits in the spawn tree can be evacuated to leave the spawn tree before it actually becomes harmful to anyone inside. Parasitic fruits often ally with parasitic plants, plants who leech out an spawn tree's life force or nutrients. However, this alone do not usually become a threat, as they are recognized and stopped before they actually manage to leech out, but both parastic fruits and parasitic plants may ally in other to achieve what they both desire: nutrients to nurture themselves. If both are allied, they can be a serious threat to the whole spawn tree or even the whole clonal city in some cases. This is where the trigger of the main plot is released, due to a parasitic fruit allying with a parasitic fruit. Terminology 'Types of fruits' Fruits are the main focus of this verse. However, after they are produced, they serve various roles for their spawn tree and not a main one. 'Fertile Fruit/Regular Fruits' These are fruits coming from their respective flowering structure and by extent their spawn tree. Their main purpose to fulfil is to further let other spawn trees appear, since these usually carry seeds after maturing. However, they only do this little moments after death, as when they die, the seeds will later disperse throughout the ground, and with their death, a new spawn tree will appear if enough conditions are met. Before this, they will usually act like a civilian in real life will do. 'Suicide Fruits' Suicide fruits, as it name suggests, are fruits that are suicidal sent to predators to let them eat the respective fruit. This may be at will, or done as a death sentence towards criminals. This is for a purpose too, as when they eat the fruit, they will carry their seeds, and as they carry this seeds for long distances in their stomachs or spit them after eating the fruit, they may allow a new spawn tree to appear in desert areas due to carrying them for long distances by defecating or spitting the fruit's seeds after eating the flesh of the fruit itself, as seeds are not usually chewed by most animals. This is not accepted in some clonal cities, as they see this process too brutal, even for criminals, and sometimes say this process leads to fruits who have suicide desires, usually the ones who have not matured yet, this means they do not carry seeds yet and their suicide will be pointless, as they have a whole life to do other things. 'Rebellious and Parasitic Fruits' Rebellious and Parasitic fruits are not a role, rather a classification. They are quite similar, however, Rebellios Fruits usually don't have intentions of harming and they were banished out of their spawn tree or clonal colony without their desire (like a fire ocurring in th clonal city, and leaving it to ashes, meaning the fruit has no return to what they would call their home). ''These rebellious fruits then usually try to find any nearby clonal city to gather nutrients, as fruits usually don't last that much without getting nutrients from an spawn tree. Rebellios Fruits are in seen in some clonal cities, even if their desire is not to harm, as criminals itselves. Due to this, when some fruits attempt to seek help in these cities, they get killed off by a swarm of seeds. However, some get accepted by the authorities and later put in a spawn tree that tries to resemble most to the species of that one the fruit belonged to. Sometimes, fruits get rejected after put in these supposedly good trees, since even if they are from the nearest speceis, they are still not, and the chance of this is pretty high. Some other times, they get accepted, and are reclassified as Strange Regular Fruits, as they are stranger ones. Before their death, they are released to the nearest fertile land area to let them release their seeds there and not in the already existing clonal city. Parasitic fruits, in the other hand, are those ones that have passed through the rebellious classification but their intentions have been actually harmful and attempt to leech out the life force (or also called nutrients) of the spawn tree without prior authorization. Due to this, the tree can reject the fruit and this will die off just like some rebellious fruits attempt to, but some fruits are tough enough to resist the rejection, and since the tree's defensive mechanism failed, they will later attempt other process, called self-rotting. The tree will try to self-rot as they recognize a foreign body in themselves and release all the toxins possible inside to kill off any other existing foreign body inside it, but due to this, the tree will die off too. This is recognized at first glance by a sudden, fetid odor inside the tree. If this happens, evacuation needs to take place, due to later after the odor toxins will get through and kill off any fruits or organisms in the spawn tree. Authorities may need to see suspects to see if there is a ''Parasitic fruit in the whole clonal city, as they may be a threat to it. Parasitic fruits may later target other spawn trees to keep living on with more nutrients, and this may even ally with parasitic plants. These plants have the main purpose as them: leeching out nutrients to grow on, albeit these having these characteristic in their own nature. However, these plants by themselves are pretty weak, as they are targeted constantly, but if allied with a fruit, they may be formidable threats to the whole clonal city as they exchange nutrients between themselves, and if the plant allows it, the fruit can become bonded to the plant just like if as a small spawn tree would be. This may unbalance the harmony between non-harmful organisms who feed on flowering plants and do pollination with spawn trees, as they are killing off their primary source of food and the chance to let the clonal colony keep reproducing on by pollination. Because previous mentioned reasons, parasitic fruits are classified as criminals throughout all clonal cities, no exceptions. 'Types of plants' Plants, alongside fruits, are the main center of the series and also the main reason these are alive too. These are not roles, but rather classifications of it. 'Spawn Trees' Spawn Trees, sometimes called flowering trees and also called angiosperms, are trees who mainly create fruits in this verse. They resemble wood-like tall towers and some skyscrapers with leaves on the top and branches. Like a if a building would be, they have some hollow space in their interior, where fruits sometimes hang on and the exchange of nutrients between them and the tree. However, fruits are created outside, on the flowering part. This outside part is characterized for having several flower parts and where the pollination occurs, when non-harmful organisms feed on the flowering part and transfer the pollen from male to female parts. This allows the flower to become fertilized and produce seeds, to later produce the fruit at the end of this process. They are called spawn trees due to when a fruit individual being killed, most usually when trying to break the part where the fruit and spawn tree is attached and these fall inevitably to the ground and destroyed due to the fall, the fruits respawn time later, due to being bonded to their tree. However, when a spawn tree falls, is destroyed or undergoes rotting due to various reasons, these bonding between the fruit and tree is broken, due to their respective tree not existing anymore. Even after you find a new spawn tree to live on and nurture yourself with nutrients, you are not bonded to that tree, because that is not your original spawn point. You can't rebond yourself to other tree after your original one has been killed. Due to this, when a fruit's spawn tree is killed, they are susceptible to any kind of harm of the environment and these fall in fear of death, due to a fruit dying multiple times throughout their life. 'Parasitic Plants' Parasitic plants are the type of plants who require a host, usually spawn trees, to leech on their nutrients to keep growing on as a plant. These plants may vary in shape or form, as some may be just like an stationary-anthropomorphic like plant and some others may move limitedly. Unlike parasitic fruits, they do not usually represent a threat to the spawn tree or clonal city, due to being spotted quickly due to their recognizable appearance and the fact they are grounded or have their moving capacity limited. However, when allied with a parasitic fruit, they become extremely formidable threats to the clonal city as a whole, as the fruit allows the plant to move and these exchange nutrients within each other. Eventually, the parasitic plant will allow the fruit to get bonded to the plant itself, letting it use it as a spawn tree when dying and viceversa, meaning if the fruit dies, the parasitic plant will not get weaker anymore, as they are bonded and the fruit will eventually respawn on them. Due to the exchange of nutrients and their increased leeching capacity, they are quite stronger than most fruit authorities. Parasitic plants are always classified as criminals throughout all clonal cities, no exceptions. Other classifications Life Force/Nutrients (This also includes absorption) Life force ''or also called nutrients, are indeed like the real life nutrients. Spawn trees, fruits, living things, just like in real life, they have nutrients in higher quantities depending on how they are composed, they are essential for any living being. However, fruits, parasitic plants and spawn trees are all able to absorb these in either a fast or slower rate depending on their nature. Spawn trees absorb a huge amount of nutrients from the ground, however at an slow rate. While fruits and parasitic plants do it at a much faster rate as they constantly need them, in case of the fruits to prevent rotting and maturing well and in case of the parasitic plants for literally for living on and growing stronger, as they primarily feed from a host and not themselves. '''Clonal city or colony' A clonal city, or sometimes called a clonal colony is a type of colony that means all spawn trees are connected in roots and that were created from a single locations, all having the same common ancestor. This makes this colonies gain the name of clonal, as each building or tree is essentially a clone of the originating one. In Fruitverse, these colonies are treated as cities from an individual species of fruits, as all are from the same species due to spawn trees being all from a common ancestor. In the exterior, they may look like distinct spawn trees and not looking like if they were all connected, but underground they do are connected by several, thick and strong roots. Usual amount of spawn trees in a clonal city may vary depending on the species and environmental factors, but it goes around 5,000 to 47,000 spawn trees, being 47,000 the largest recorded in the verse. Powers of this verse The verse is weak at it's start, with the main characters and casual fruits not even managing to absorb all their spawn tree's nutrients or overpowering them by getting nurtured a lot, however it later quickly advances to showing characters who have done this, such as Pitahaya and other antagonists. It is also showed that parasitic plants are able to absorb nutrients at a fast pace and overpower spawn trees, though rarely they achieve this state alone. But later on Pitahaya manages to bond himself with a strong parasitic plant, greatly powering himself up on the process and achieving feats such as absorbing the entirety of a clonal city's nutrients, which has approximate of 47,000 trees to absorbing an entire island's nutrients. Some fruits were showed to be capable of damaging Pitahaya in this state too. A few god tiers manage to reach the Multi-Continental state, those being the Forbidden Fruit and The tree of knowledge of good and evil, these creating all spawn tree life throughout the world. Pitahaya also enters here when fully powered, as he was thinking of leeching out all the world's nutrients and creating a new clonal supercolony that would expand all throughout the world. The verse also doesn't lacks hax either, by having several characters who have usual abilities and sometimes unique and interesting ones, such as many having poisons, toxins and variations to ones that have unique abilities of their respective fruit. Supporters/Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Calculations/Scalings Lower than Multi-City Block level: Scales to regular fruits and those who can't or struggle at absorbing the nutrients of their respective spawn tree. Scales to the low-tiers or fodder who haven't done any feat. Respective feat log (will get probably updated in the future): Fruitverse feat log Characters Fruitpunch Team: Malus Apple Sir Ananas Pineapple Cocos Coconut Citrullus Watermelon Secondary/Recurrent: Pyrus Pear Citrus Lemon Citrus Orange Citrus Grapefruit Citrus Pomelo Maxima Vitis Grape Mangifera Mango Antagonists: Pitahaya Dragon Fruit Granadilla Passion Fruit Pomegranate Love Fruit Recurrent Antagonists: Predators (Fruitverse) Parasitic Plants Others: Sir Durio Durian Capsi Habanero Castanea Chestnut Junglans Walnut Tree of knowledge of good and evil The Forbidden Fruit Category:Verses